The Ambush
by Aesculap
Summary: Part One: A red dragon is attacked by three of the blue flight and a dwarfen family tries to help a wounded elf. But nothing is what it seems and friendly hands might become a deathly danger while another dragon flies a race against time.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first try on an english story (no nativ speaker here), so please excuse any spelling or punctuation errors. Point them out and I am happy to correct :)

* * *

**~ Part One ~  
**

**The Ambush**

A huge red form appeared on the cloudy evening sky. One second there was nothing but a few birds, the other a gigantic red dragon flickered into existence. The creature was in a very bad shape. One of its big wings so shredded it could barely fly. Deep wounds on its belly leaking blood and claw marks all over its limbs. It tried to land in a small forest right beside the old road but its right leg was so mangled that all the grace such an ancient being normally emanated was gone and the dragon more or less crashed into the woods. Mere seconds later all evidence of the dragons 'landing' was gone, hidden behind the layers of a mighty illusion spell. A doppelganger appeared at the exact spot the fallen creature had occupied moments before and started fleeing towards the distant mountains trying to fool the red dragon's pursuers who emerged only a few seconds later in the same fashion the other creature had. They looked very similar but less beaten - and blue. The simulacrum was remarkably fast - faster than the injured creature had been - but its hunters were nearly as quick. So the wild chase continued.

Anxiously the dragon held its breath. It dared not to move only concentrating on the spell that would hopefully shield it, block it off from the pursuers magically enhanced senses. It lay perfectly still for about a minute then its huge mass shimmered and shrunk into the slim form of a male elven being. He wore expensive robes in red and grey and gold, now tattered and stained with blood that made him look like a magician of Dalaran. Well, a quite beaten magician of Dalaran. His straight whitish hair long and silky, his face handsome and determined. Three old scars on his right cheek. He had to warn the others... he had to avert another war. Peace was tricky and slippery these days and this three blue ones were all that was needed for another outburst of slaughter no dragon would survive. Except... Except the flight behind this treacherous plan. With a hiss of pain he tried to stand up, but his right leg was too lacerated to walk properly. He knew he had lost an awful lot of blood, he was too weak to heal himself. He needed help - the sooner the better. The world blackened and blurred a bit around the edges and the elf swayed dangerously. He blinked a few times and tried to clear his mind. Damn! His illusion was gone, he had lost concentration too long. Now he should hurry even more. The elf attempted to limp out of the wood, hoped for travelers among the road who would be able to help. But with each step he took the searing pain washed away more of his strength. He staggered and stumbled a few meters before blackness engulfed him, devoured his pain and consciousness likewise.

As Jaja passed the small wood something seemed strange. At first she did not know what was sending shivers down her spine but it did not take her long to figure out. The birds were chirping like crazy. As if all birds tried to shout at her... but birds don't act like this, do they? She stopped her ox cart cautiously and peered into the woods. Everything seemed normal, she could not spot anything extraordinaire. But then a glimmer of red caught her eye. Jaja took the pitchfork from the cart and hesitantly made a few steps to the treeline. There could be bandits... cut-throats... slave-traders... There was an elf. She blinked a few times astonished before Jaja walked towards the body. The elf was male and bloody and rich - hopefully rich. At least he wore expensive looking cloths. Which were totally shredded - what a pity! She could have made a fortune selling them! But perhaps there still were treasures left in the body's pockets and bags - sure there had to be bags. No one travels without bags. Unfortunately this dead elf seemed to be an exception. No bags. And no jewelry. No treasures - but a heartbeat! Dammit! The corpse was still alive!

As Jaja arrived at home she was not sure if the elf had died on their way. She hollered for her dad while removing the dirty - now also bloody - blanket she had covered the body with. There was even more blood in the cart, but the elf was still breathing. "Blimey! Girl! Where did you find that gal?" her father's loud voice sounded from behind. "In the woods. 'm not sure what happened to him, but he looks kind'a rich."Dunol, her father peered over her shoulder to get a better look at the stranger. Odd. There was something about him... This elf did not _feel _like an elf. Jaja watched in astonishment as her father paled. He was an sturdy, battle hardened dwarf and dwarfs do not faint. But right now her dad looked like it. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly but he simply shook is head and grabbed the elf's feet. "Let's just get him inside..." Jaja took the upper body and both dwarfs carried the unconscious man inside.

Jaja removed the ruined robes carefully - she did not want to hurt that poor guy even more. She knew the bite marks of wolves. She knew the claw marks of bear. She knew all the wounds normal wildlife could deal out there in the fens. But Jaja never had seen anything like that. Perhaps there was some new kind of rabid bear out there? A werewolf? "You need to clean those first, my girl." her father pointed out. She shot him an annoyed glance. Jaja was more than capable of taking care on her own. Her father met her eyes, nodded and said: "I'll go downstairs and check the brews. As soon as he awakes he will need something to strengthen him." Then Dunol left the room. Jaja was alone with the strange elf. She noticed two missing fingers on his right hand - this elf really has had a few battles. Jaja cleaned the wounds the way she has been taught by the priests and after she was finished send a prayer to the gods. Perhaps the elf would be healed by the grace of the gods.

Dunol rummaged through their herbs looking for something very specific. _Very _specific. Those herbage were no good for flavouring or even healing. They simply had no effect - not on dwarfs or humans or elfs. But there was a race very prone to the contents of this herb. It would not kill the stanger, no! He was too precious to kill. But it would keep him sedated and weak long enough for his master to arrive. Dunol started to grin. He had managed to capture one of _their _kind. Well, more or less capture.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not know where Alexstrasza's Lair is. In WoW I ran into lots of red dragons near Grim Batol so somehow I always have this area in mind although considering the events in day of the dragon it might be very wrong.

* * *

Alexstrasza's heart was heavy with worry. Her beloved Korialstrasz had contacted her earlier but refused to tell any details. Something very bad had happened but more she did not know. Korialstrasz, her prime consort, should have been here at her lair hours ago. He would never ever let her wait, something had befallen her love. The Dragonqueen stopped the nervous pacing up and down, glanced towards the other red dragons and came to a decision. "Young Marelnestrasz", Alexstrasza summoned one of the smaller dragons to her. He was eager to follow her call, bowed deep in front of his queen and asked: "How can I be of service, my Live?" "I need you to be swift and unseen, Korialstrasz is overdue. Find him. And if the need arises, support him as you would support myself. I am afraid something terrible has happened. Contact me as soon as you have got any news. When we last spoke he was near Dun Morogh." Marelnestrasz heard the pain in his queen's voice. Alexstrasza loved all dragons of the Red Dragon flight with heart and soul but everyone knew she loved Korialstrasz even more.

The red dragon soared into the air, bound and determined to find Korialstrasz without wasting any time. Unfortunately it was not that easy. Cloaked by a powerful invisibility spell Marelnestrasz wheeled above the dwarfen home ground. His extraordinary sharp senses would have found any signs of another dragon but apparently he was the only one of his race near Ironforge. The young red one did not know where the queen's consort had launched but he know where he had been heading. Marelnestrasz was sure the other dragon would have flown over the mountains near the Northern or Southern Gate Outpost. But after an extensive search he still had no trail, no sign of the elder dragon - or any other dragon. Something came to his mind. He remembered a conversation he overheard some time ago. There were rumors of Korialstrasz having a shelter near Southshore. So if he was heading south from those human lands to the red dragons' lair... Perhaps the elder dragon had not said Dun Morog but Dun Modr? Marelnestrasz rushed east. Surely Alexstrasza's mate had flown straight across the great bay down to the Wetlands. He had been in a hurry, certainly he had chosen the direct route.

Although the young dragon flew fast and the distance was not that vast it was becoming dark when he entered the area known as Wetlands. Marelnestrasz decided to slow down and search sharp. It nearly took five hours for him to find a suspicious trail. He almost faltered as he realized there had been more than one dragon in the air. The young red one instantly contacted his queen.

Alexstrasza was even more worried than before. Her consort had been pursued by other dragons but she could not think of any reason for the other flights acting like that. She continued pacing up and down lost in her thoughts. The Dragonqueen was sure no green ones were involved and it certainly did not sound like Nozdormus flight. Although Alexstrasza knew the blue dragon flight was not evil, Malygos was not exactly sane. No one could comprehend the Lord of Magic's thoughts. A very long time ago another Aspect lost its mind without anybody noticing before it had been to late. Neltharion became Deathwing and nearly the end of all dragons, too. Alexstrasza could not dismiss this assumption out of hand. She was determined to observe the Spell-Weaver and his few fellow blue ones. And she decided to talk to her sister, Ysera, about her suspicion.

Jaja was relieved to see the wounds had stopped bleeding. It looked like the prayers to the gods had been answered - perhaps there was still a chance for her to become a priest after all? The injured elf stirred uneasy and Jaja was eager for him to regain consciousness. There were so many questions on her mind. What had caused those wounds? And why? What was an elf doing in the Wetlands? What was a magician of Dalaran doing in the Wetlands? She heard her father's heavy footsteps on the wooden stairs and soon after the door to her room opened and Dunol entered with a still steaming cup inside his callused hands. He handed the brew to his daughter and asked: "Has he awoken, yet?" After the young dwarf answered no, he ordered her to make the elf drink the liquid as soon as he came to. Jaja watched her father leave again a deep frown plastered across her face. She knew there was herbage capable of healing and strengthening but she had not been aware those very herbs had been in their cupboard.

A sea of pain surrounded Korialstrasz. Gigantic waves threatened to drown him and he was struggling to stay on the surface. The gentle touch of a hand and a short air draft. There had been others hunting him. "Sir elf?" a very young female and clearly dwarfen voice said next to his head. He had to regain consciousness. He had to warn Alexstrasza. At last his body cooperated and he managed to open his eyes. There really was a girl hovering next to him. She was wearing a shy and pleasant smile and seemed a bit sheepish. "Sir elf, my father made a tea that will help you regain your strength." Obviously this dwarf must have found - and healed him, he noticed startled. He let her help him into a more upright position although he was in considerable pain and any movement seemed to make it worse. Perhaps the brew would help him indeed. "My name is Krasus." he said as soon as he recovered his breath. "I really appreciate your help, young..." "Jaja" she answered with another shy smile. "Well, Jaja, you surely have your heart on the right place helping an unknown stranger. Would you mind telling me where I am?" "Sorry", another smile but this time more embarrassed than sheepish. "Of course. Near the Saltspray Glen." Korialstrasz had crashed south of Dun Modr. The Marsh was to the west so he at least had lost some hours. There was no more time to lose for him. Jaja helped him to take a few sips and Korialstrasz hoped the tea would help him regain his strength faster. Another dwarf entered the room as the disguised dragon wanted to tell his saviour he would be leaving. This dwarf was much older and male - obviously the father. He took position between the bed Korialstrasz elven body was laying on and the door leading downstairs. The dwarf crossed his sturdy arms across his chest and asked very frankly: "What is your name?" "Krasus." "No, I do not want to know how you like to be called. I want to know your _name_." The dragon wanted to play dumb, but as he opened his mouth out came: "Korialstrasz." The elf blinked a few times stunned but the dwarf had more questions on hand. "Who are you?" Again Korialstrasz wanted to answer something entirely different than the words he said: "I am a dragon of the red flight. I am the prime consort of Alexstrasza." As fast as his confusion and terror were growing his strength was fading. Only Jajas arms were keeping him upright as he came to the conclusion the tea must have been poisoned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Father!" Jaja nearly shouted as she entered the small living room. Dunol was sitting at the wooden table and stopped sharpening his knives as his daughter entered. She seemed very agitated and the older dwarf knew exactly where she was coming from. There was a bloody dragon upstairs! Everyone not used to deal with dragons would freak out in this awkward situation. Dunol however stayed calm. The girl sat down opposite of him and said a bit softer: "Father, there is a _dragon _lying in my bed!" The older dwarf nodded and tried to calm her down: "I took precautions. He won't stay long." Jaja shot him a suspicious look and Dunol sighed heavily. His daughter felt obliged to every hurt creature in the vicinity and it looked like dragons were among them. "Jaja, you know we don't have money. You know most of the time I can't even buy enough food for you. I myself keep starving most of the time. We will get lots of gold coins. Really a big amount. Heck, you will even be able to go buy yourself some new cloths! And shoes!" His daughter nodded reluctantly still deep in thoughts, but Dunol knew he would be able to dissipate her doubts.

Korialstrasz felt ill and sick. His wounds still hurt but deep inside he felt strange... uncomfortable would be an understatement. He felt wretched and unwell, like vomiting, spinning and being squashed at the same time. Short: He felt like death. He knew he was hurt but this feeling was simply _wrong._ He should not feel like this after... after... he was not able to remember. Too much haze covered his thoughts. Time was of essence... but why? Where to should he hurry? There was a face... A beautiful female face... She kept talking to him but Korialstrasz could not hear any words. He tried to look at her eyes, tried to remember but every time he blinked her features changed. This wasn't one face but the sum of all he had ever met. The only thing he knew for sure was that he loved this woman with more than all his heart. Something dangerous was bound to happen. Sooner than later. Because he had not been able to prevent it. But he could not remember any details. There was only this ominous feeling.

"Stay out there, Marelnestras. Keep listening. I _know _Korialstrasz is in danger. Mayhap he himself hides from our senses. As soon as he chooses to contact us I want you to be with him." The young red dragon bowed deeply before he soared into the air again. He would accomplish his queen's order even if he had to sit in the mountains near Dun Modr until the sea dried over. Shortly after he left the lair a huge green dragon with closed eyes arrived. Alexstrasza had to touch upon an unpleasant issue. Surely Ysera would be less than thrilled...

Jaja was tired. It was dark outside, the night was getting even darker as gathering clouds blocked off the moon. Soon there would be another storm. The girl stifled a yawn and rubbed her tired eyes. An hour ago her father had brought another cup of tea and instructed her to make the elf drink it. But the elf... dragon... whatever was still sleeping uneasily. She simply did not have the heart to wake him. Jaja watched the gaunt man stir as she heard her father's heavy steps on the stairs. The older dwarf entered the room and took an extensive look on the elf before turning to his daughter. "He drank all?" Jaja shook her head. "Not yet. He's still sleeping." Her father shot her a disapproving glance and grumbled: "Well, then _make _him drink! I'll be back in two hours with another cup. This one better be empty by then." Jaja nodded and started to wake the elf carefully as her father left them again. Normally Dunol was not _that _jumpy. Perhaps the thought of a dragon under his roof was a bit more disturbing than he dared to share. "Sir... Krasus?" The girl was not sure if she remembered the name properly but the elf did not correct her. "You need to drink this... It will heal you." She helped him lean on the headboard and waited for him to catch his breath again. The elf looked very sick, paler than an hour before and his hands were shaking as he took the cup with her help. Jaja studied each and every of his movements. He seemed much weaker than the first time he regained consciousness. Surely there was some kind of magic involved. She helped him drink the cup - actually it was more like her pouring the brew down his throat. And a few moments she was sure the elf would vomit all over her bed but then he simply closed his eyes breathing heavily with sweat glittering on his forehead. _"If a dragon gulps down a whole cow and then morphs into an elf, what happens to the cow?"_ Jaja shook her head grinning a bit. As soon as her patient would be better she could ask him. A first-hand answer was a lot better than her thinking about it the next hours. The girl helped him lay down again and wondered how she could detect the magical wound. She was no magician and had no idea how spells worked. How was she supposed to find out if any of his injuries were... cursed? She needed help. Perhaps another prayer would prove as successful as the first one.

Dunol knew he had been a bit harsh to his daughter but it was very important to keep the dragon sedated and weak. He really did not want another fight against one of the wyrms and transportation would be easier too. There would be enough money too so he could get over using those rare herbs. He had not lied concerning the money part. They wouldn't need to worry about supplies for a long time. That amount of gold would make him drug and sell even a fellow dwarf. Five more hours then his contact would arrive and then leave with the wyrm. So he had to make sure his daughter would administer the brew two more times without getting too suspicious. He could do that.


	4. Chapter 4

This time it did not only _look _as if Krasus would vomit. Jaja managed to turn him to his side just in time so the elf threw up at the floor. Violent shivers ran through his gaunt body and the elf was looking that miserable even dry heaving for some time after, that Jaja knew deep down inside herself something was very wrong. Krasus should be getting _better _but instead he got worse by the hour. Jaja eyed the cup of brew suspiciously for the umpteenth time. Perhaps the tea... "I took precautions." her fathers voice echoed through her ears. And Dunol was acting strange since she had brought the dragon... And someone was paying tons of money for the guy... Jaja nodded to herself. She had to save the dragon again. Therefore the brew has to vanish for her father would return with another cup all too soon. The girl looked out of the window but there still were no raindrops despite the dark clouds. So she could not pour the brew out. Her father would surely notice. She made a momentous decision. Jaja would drink the brew herself. Hopefully it would only harm dragons...

Marelnestrasz cast his eyes back to the sky. He did not like the thick dark clouds. He did not like storms. He did not like getting soaked in the rain and he definitely did not like getting struck by lightning. But there was no cave in these mountains big enough for him to fit in. He considered assuming dwarfen form but he did not like those weak humanoid shapes either. Marelnestraz sight heavily and then concentrated again on his dragon senses trying to forget his grumpy mood. Still he could not find any trace of another red one in the vicinity. Hopefully Korialstrasz would show up before the rain started - or after he stopped again. Preferably before...

Dunol took another cup of the brew and took it to his daughter and the dragon. As the older dwarf entered the small room he noticed the bedside rug was missing. "Jaja, what happened?" he asked pointing on the spot the fabric used to lie. The girl looked that tired he considered for a moment to let her sleep downstairs and monitoring the disguised dragon himself. "Well... he looks sick... I was afraid he would puke. And I did not want the bedside rug to get dirty..." Dunol nodded. He had not thought of that. If the fake elf vomited he had to make another tea otherwise the effect would not be strong enough. "Did he...?" But his daughter shook her head so he felt a bit relieved. There were too little herbs left for his liking.

Jaja eyed the cup warily. She was very relieved her father had not become suspicious but she really did not like the idea of having to drink another cup. The brew tasted awful and her stomach still hurt from the bit she drank earlier. The girl really understood why the dragon was sick. She felt like puking too. As another side effect of the tea her movements had become agitated and her hands were shaking a bit. But her father had not noticed... yet. If she had to drink an additional cup... Jaja looked at the unconscious man. He still was too pale and a bit feverish but he did not look terminally ill anymore. Only ill. Well, very ill, but nevertheless that was an improvement. It was an encouraging sight. Obviously the brew _was _poisoned or something. And obviously it was not working very strong against dwarfes. She gulped the brew down and burped loudly before covering her mouth quickly. If her father had heard... Jaja listened anxiously for a few moments but there was no sudden movement downstairs, no heavy footsteps, nothing. Dunol had not heard anything. Relieved she turned around again and looked directly into the open and alert eyes of Krasus.

He still felt like dying but... something was different. Korialstrasz was not only able to think in coherent thoughts again but he remembered his name too. There was a feeling of... urgency... He had to... There was... something important... He had to... inform someone. He had to inform... _someone_. Korialstrasz felt frustration arise. He simply could not figure out whom he had to tell about what. But it was an improvement. Perhaps he was getting better at last? The dragon heard someone burp loudly next to him and remembered where he was. The girl... he had forgotten her name, but that girl had healed him and prevented him dying of blood loss. Korialstrasz tried to open his eyes. He had to talk to her. Perhaps she could inform... _someone_.

Dunol took another swig of his keg and looked at the dark sky. Dammit! With all those clouds he had no idea what time it was. How much time had passed since he brought the last brew to his daughter? How long till they'll come and take the damn dragon? He gulped the rest of his beer down and decided to take a leak before the rain started. He took his coat and shouted: "Oi, Jaja! 'm outside for a minute." "Kay" the answer came promptly. The dwarf wrapped his coat tighter around his form as he stepped out into the upcoming storm. It was getting really cold and Dunol was glad he was not the one who had to transport the disguised dragon through this unfriendly night.

"Sir Krasus..." Jaja whispered. Although still troubled by pain and sickness the dragon seemed to be wide awake for the first time since he dank the first cup of the darn tea. He met her gaze with a determined expression that warned the girl to hurry. "I'm afraid this house is not safe... The tea is no good and my father wants to sell you." For a brief moment the dragon seemed to be caught off guard but then the friendly but determined facade was back up. "Jaja, I have to leave. _Now._" The girl gave him a short once-over and than shook her head. "You won't even make it to the stairs, pal. And my father's downstairs. He's a bloody good marksman he won't miss ya." Krasus frowned deeply at the words frankly spoken. A hint of desperation mixed with his features. The disguised dragon obviously knew Jaja was right and Jaja knew the dragon was right, too. He _had_ to leave. Better sooner than later. Better _now_. "Oi, Jaja!" her father hollered and the girl nearly jumped. Had he heard them? Had they been not quiet enough? "'m outside for a minute!" Jaja sight deeply with relieve. "Kay" she answered and eyed the dragon again. He really was too far gone to escape all on his self. She had to help... There _really _was no other choice. As soon as her father learned the dragon was gone and she did nothing to stop him, Jaja would be... _punished_. She better not be around by that time. "Ok, Sir Krasus, listen to me. My father's out but he won't be gone long. Probably widdling. So we hafta hurry a bit. I know, I'm small and you are bloody huge, but try to lean on me and not collapse too soon. You're pretty heavy and I wouldn't like having to drag you out." The girl helped the dragon stand up and watched aghast as the last bit of colour faded from Krasus features. He swayed for a moment before he collapsed nearly on top of her. Jaja caught the gaunt elf before he could hit the floor and muttered: "Bloody marvellous. Bloody escape. Now I hafta drag your sorry ass out and through the marsh on my own." She wondered how far they would get.


	5. Chapter 5

Marelnestrasz had just soared into the air as the first drops hit his huge form. "Freaking rain!" the dragon thought. "I really hate this area and it's ever humid, moist and wet weather! I'm a dragon, no frigging toad! I like warmth, sun and long walks on the beach! Not getting soaked through the bones." The red dragon did not stop whining until he wheeled above the road crossing south of Dun Modr. Although it was very dark his eyes still were able to glimpse much more than even nightelfes could in the dim night. As he flew over a small forest something caught his eye. At first Marelnestrasz did not know what bothered him but then he spotted a gap between the trees. He gave himself a scolding for not noticing sooner. Up until now he had mostly used is dragon senses, tried to feel Korialstrasz or the other unknown ones and forgotten to use his very eyes! He hovered over the mark and studied it sharply. It took only moments before he was sure a dragon had crashed here mere hours ago. Hurriedly he recovered his search. This time he would not miss anything.

Dunol was glad that he managed to return to his home as the heavy drops began to fall at last. Inside he poured another keg and took a healthy swig before preparing the next tea. It also would be the last one. No more herbs were left but his master's servant should come to take the disguised dragon any minute now - hopefully. There was not much noise upstairs. It was awfully quiet so to speak. Perhaps the dragon had not been sedated enough? Perhaps he had tried something in the dwarf's absence. Dunol took his rifle and cautiously went the stairs up to his daughter's bedroom.

Although the gaunt elfen body was not very heavy - despite everything Jaja had said earlier - fleeing through the marsh while carrying Kasus was not exactly easy. The short dwarfen girl stumbled across the uneven fens north of her home... _former_ home even. Although it would have been easier to take the road she decided to head for the mountains instead. There at the feet of the mountain range the ground was much more solid, less swampy. Somewhere on the street were those people Dunol wanted to sell the injured dragon to. She surely did not want to run into them. Jaja tripped over something again and did a nose dive into the murky water. Unfortunately at this location the foul liquid must have filled a specially deep, long and wide furrow because the dwarfen girl could just stand inside and have her head out of the water. The fake elf was suddenly gone. Panic filled the young dwarf. She did not rescue Krasus two times for him drowning in a puddle!

As Marelnestrasz heard the distant echo of a gun shot he immediately adapted his course. Of course there could have been simply a group of hunters out there but the odds where short. Much more likely the bipeds had found Korialstrasz first and now the older red dragon was fighting for his live. Marelnestrasz planned on saving him right in time. He did not like Alexstrasza's prime consort but he would do anything his queen asked. Meanwhile the Life-Binder too soared into the air. She left her lair as soon as possible after young Marelnestrasz had informed her of the crash site he found. Ysera was on her way too to talk to the bronze dragon flight. This night there were more dragons in the air than usual although they all kept unseen by the other races.

Jaja tried frantically to get the huge elfen form out of the water. At least she had found the gaunt body on the puddle's ground and managed to pull Krasus back at the surface but it quickly became apparent that the tattered robes were not made for swimming. Soaked with water their weight had increased tenfold and threatened to pull the disguised dragon back to the ground. Somehow she managed to get a grip at a tree root and mustered the strength to shove Krasus out of the murky liquid. She herself followed hard on him. As soon as both were on more or less solid ground again she checked for life signs. Living at the shore she had some experience dealing with people drowning and first aid. While she started the treatment Jaja hoped for the fake elfen body to work like a normal dwarfen one. She had no idea if dragons even need to breath but she remembered Krasus having a heartbeat and breathing regularly back in her bed. As the pale elf began to cough and started to disgorge some of the foul stinking liquid, the young dwarf sight with relief. Swiftly she pulled her short dagger out of her right boot and tampered with the ruined cloths. The robes were too heavy and would stop them down. Jaja thought it was better Krasus getting pneumonia then caught by whom ever they were running from. The girl had just finished her work and tried to get the gaunt elf now only wearing his underwear back on her shoulders in a fireman's carry when a gun shot erupted only a few yards from them. Her father must have found them at last.

As Dunol run though the fens he quickly decided to head north. If the dragon had soared into the air he was long gone. If the dragon had taken the road his master's servant would find him. But if the dragon tried to escape through the swamp, the old dwarf would catch him. Although he could not spot any tracks Dunol was a seasoned hunter. He trusted his instincts and followed a path through the murky puddles that kept him on mostly solid ground. There was one thing bothering him. Did the dragon take his girl hostage or had Jaja finally betrayed him? The young girl was not his own flesh and blood but adopted by his late wife. Somehow he never managed to get the soft thoughts out of Jaja. She lacked the harshness and stoniness crucible for surviving in such unfriendly lands. After his wife passed away there had been many fights between the two of them and secretly Dunol kept wondering if the girl would leave him first or if he'd cleave her head open before. Suddenly there was movement in the dark some yards in front of him. He stopped and peeked through the scope. What he saw answered his question. Jaja had just stopped the rescue breathing as he had taught her and now took a knife to get rid of the robes. Dunol breathed deeply and then took aim. Something hit his right shoulder just as he pulled the trigger so he missed miserably. The seasoned hunter took accurate aim again - this time he would not miss - and fired his bullet directly at Jaja.


	6. Chapter 6

When Korialstrasz came around again, everything was cold an wet. The dragon had no idea what had happened. The last thing he remembered was Jaja helping him out of bed... Then there was nothing. His lungs hurt and he was soaked to the bones. The disguised dragon blinked a few times to clear his hazy vision and noticed startled that they already were in the fens. He was not able to spot the house anymore. A strange feeling attracted his attention. Danger. He heard movement some hundred yards to their left and tried to make the threat out. Korialstrasz' eyes still were not working properly but he was fairly sure he saw a humanoid shape with a rifle aiming directly at them. They were too close, the hunter would definitely hit them. Korialstrasz was not sure if he had regained enough strength to cast a powerful spell but perhaps a small diversion was enough. The dragon nearly blacked out again as the strain hit him. But the shot missed, he had been successful. Jaja struggled to get his disguised form back on her shoulders as Korialstrasz again caught a glimpse of the hunter. He was trying a fresh shot, already aiming again. The diversion had not worked long enough and the dragon doubted another distraction would be more promising. He had to get them out. Away. Anywhere but here.

Jaja was so startled as she heard whispered words next to her ear, she nearly dropped her living cargo. She had not realized the elf had come to his again. Then suddenly reality bent and the swamp blurred. The girl stumbled, her stomach turning and her head spinning. The dwarf hit the ground - solid ground - and simply lay there for a few moments trying to get her bearings back. They were no longer in the swamp. Soft grassy hills surrounded them and she was able to spot the near mountains. The shore was no longer in sight. They must be somewhere near Ironbeard's tomb. Miles away from the spot her father tried to kill them mere seconds ago. Magic... Krasus! Quickly she stumbled to her feet and looked for the gaunt elf. He was sprawled a few meters away between a patch of Kingsblood, breathing heavily. Jaja helped him sit up and noticed he looked even paler then before and was shivering. The shaking became more and more violent and Jaja too felt the cold creeping into her bones. They had to find shelter or would be freezing to death soon. The girl tried to get Krasus to his feet but he was only just conscious and in no condition to walk on his own. Whatever spell he had cast it had taken its toll.

Dunol let loose an angry cry as the two forms shimmered briefly and vanished seconds before his bullet would have hit. They had escaped again! The dwarf shouldered his rifle and started running through the fens. Instinctively he knew where they had gone. North west to the grasslands on the foot of the mountains. It would take nearly an hour to get there without the help of magic. But he knew the dragon was wounded and heavily drugged. Jaja would have to drag or carry him and that would tire her soon. They could not keep going all night long. Unlike Dunol.

Marelnestrasz could feel the magic building rapidly somewhere below him. He was nearly there when the spell was released and a fiery scream of anger resound through the dim night. The red dragon was confused. Althought the magic felt draconic he had not been able to sense anyone of his kind near. Strange... But he knew what kind of spell had been cast and where to his targets had been brought. Roughtly... Approximatelly... He once again adapted his course as did the Dragonqueen many miles away.

At last they found shelter under a overhanging rock. The spot was more or less dry and Jaja was neither sure if she could keep going any longer nor if they would be able to find a better place anytime soon. The dwarfen girl let Krasus slip down carefully not wanting to hurt the injured dragon any more but her arms were numb with cold and tiredness. Her muscles had stopped aching long time ago and lost nearly all feeling so she was not sure how tenderly the gaunt elf hit the ground. She let herself sink down next to him and exchanged weary glances. Krasus looked as beaten as she felt. Both were shivering and despite the rain Jaja was very thirsty. But she knew better than to drink of the puddles around. They had to wait until they would reach the Thandol Span and made their way to the Arathi Highlands. The dwarfen girl was not sure but she though they could make it there by tomorrow afternoon if they kept going. But for now they needed to warm up a bit. That proved to be a bit more difficult than Jaja thought at first. They were both soaked to the bones, althroght the overhanging rock sheltered them from the wind it was not exactly warm and cosy down there. The soil was still damp and they had nothing to wrap themselves into or even make a fire. Jaja suddenly felt watched. She tried not to move at all and held her breath. The night was pitch-back. She could only hear the steady drumming of the heavy raindrops. But her hair stood on end. Something was out there. Something they were mere pray for.


	7. Chapter 7

As Marelnestrasz flew over the dwarf he noticed somehow the hunter too was heading directly to the teleportation spell's target location. But unlike the dragon the tiny dwarf would not reach that area anytime soon. Marelnestrasz was not very experienced with bipeds but he guessed the dwarf would need approximately an hour. The dragon instead could travel so much faster. A few beats of his great wings and the tiny hunter was no longer in sight. Marelnestrasz concentrated all his senses on the area he was heading to. His consciousness expanded, cautiously touching every life out there, asking if they had seen any intruders. It took some time but then he knew where two people - likely a dwarf and an elf - who had suddenly appeared out of thin air, had found shelter. What Marelnestrasz bothered was that he still could not feel any of his brethren near. The only other dragon his senses could detect was the queen herself rushing rapidly to this place but still many miles away.

Dunol glanced at the small device at his wrist again. A major part of his former success as a hunter were those little gadgets most other people only cared to laugh about. The device still pointed him to the north east. Unbeknown to both Jaja and the dragon, he had attached a homing device to the bracelet he had found a long time ago at an ancient location and slipped it on the fake elf's wrist. Now he had not only robbed the dragon of most of his strength and abilities but he could not escape either. The old hunter was smiling. His master would be very pleased.

Korialstrasz drifted on and off again. He was so cold each and every of his scales seemed to shiver. An enormous headache was building behind his eyes and the still slightly swaying ground made him nauseous. Only as he heard movement to his left he remembered were he was. And that he had no scales in his current form. Korialstrasz opened his eyes again and was a bit frightened by the sheer power it had cost him to accomplish this easy task. A young dwarfen girl with auburn hair tied to two wet ponytails sat next to him. The tattered brown mantle she was wearing was soaked, too. It took a few seconds before the disguised dragon remembered her. Jaja, his feisty saviour. She looked frightened and was obviously watching the dark surroundings of their small shelter. Korialstrasz tried to speak, but his throat felt too dry and swollen. He managed only a few croaking noises but that was enough to gain the girls attention. She gestured him to stay quiet and continued her watch. The fake elf too concentrated his senses on the world around them. Although he still could see, hear and smell even better than most of Azeroth's inhabitants, he felt somehow disconnected. As if he tried to hear in the water, watch through fog or smell with a cold. Something was missing. Korialstrasz could not specify the feeling until he saw a huge shadow landing somewhere south of them. He had lost his connection to his kind. And if that effect worked not only one way it would explain why the other dragons had not found him yet. Korialstrasz saw the shadow shrink to a smaller shape and suddenly knew why Jaja was nervous. His respect for the girl even grew. She somehow had sensed the other dragon out there. But there was no need for anxiety, because this dragon was a friend, was he..? What if this was one of his pursuers, one of the blue ones who had tried to hunt him down earlier? He was in no condition to fight or even flee. Jaja was right, there was every reason for fear.

Marelnestrasz hated this bipedal and weak form but first he was not sure if one of the two persons under the stone really was Korialstrasz for he still was not able to sense the fellow red one and second there was no way his huge dragon form would fit in the dry shelter. He had to ponder all possibilities before he decided to take a dwarfen disguise. After all the Wetlands still were under the reign of Ironforge and mostly dwarfs lived here. So this form would be the least suspicious. He brought his unfamiliar cloths in order and walked to the overhanging rock as quickly as possible. He was astonished at what he saw when he got nearer. A dwarfen girl armed with a tiny, worn and slightly crooked dagger was standing in front of a nearly naked and barely conscious Krasus.

As soon as Jaja saw that there was a dwarf heading straightly to their shelter, she drew her dagger. Perhaps this was just a traveler passing by, perhaps it was another disguised dragon, but more likely it was one of her father's contacts who wanted to buy the injured elf. She was not going to take any risks. Jaja dragged the barely conscious dragon behind her so he was lying in the back. Whoever was approaching them would have to get past her first. As soon as the stranger was in shouting range, she hollered, as she had heard the guards of Menethil countless times before: "Oi, state your name ´n´ business..." And because she thought she should add something more colourful, she continued : "Or get lost!" The other dwarf stopped obviously surprised. She wagered her dagger and repeated: "Ya name ´n´ business, fella!" Her heart dived as she saw a lopsided grin on the stranger´s face.

As Korialstrasz caught a glimpse of the new arrival's face he instantly recognized him as Marelnestrasz, one of Tyranastrasz sons. His beloved Alexstrasza must have sent him. Although he did not exactly like the younger dragon he approved his queens choice. Marelnestrasz was always eager to fulfill Alexstraszas orders. He was loyal to her beyond all measure, keen and able to improvise if needed - an ability not very common among the dragons. The disguised dragon nearly smiled. Those were the exact words Tyranastrasz once used to describe a much younger Korialstrasz. Well, he had not stopped at the merits then but continued with his flaws: pigheaded, overzealous, a bit too reckless and complacent. Perhaps he and Marelnestrasz were constantly on bad terms because they both were too much alike? He tried to sit up a bit and struggled a few moments against gravity before he was successful at last. He knew the eyes of the younger dragon never left his frail elfen form and he really did not want to appear as weak as he felt. "Korialstrasz, it looks like I have just arrived in time." Of course the other dragon had to rub it under his nose. A few years ago Korialstrasz had rescued Alexstrasza who had been captured and enslaved by orcs. Unfortunately he had not been in time for Tyranastrasz. The old red dragon died fighting Deathwing trying to protect Alexstrasza and the precious eggs. Marelnestrasz and a few other dragons addressed reproaches to him for not acting earlier. Although the majority celebrated and hailed him as their hero Korialstrasz too sometimes thought about what would have happened if... Tyranastrasz was Alexstraszas prime consort at that times and despite the fact that the queen loved Korialstrasz more than any of her other consorts, it hurt Korialstrasz every time he saw her happily together with another dragon. Alexstrasza was the love of his life. Could he have acted earlier? Could he have saved Tyranastrasz? He was over the moon with joy as he himself became Alexstraszas prime consort a short time after. Of course the dark voices never faded away - neither in the inside nor outside.

Marelnestrasz did not exactly knew what to do with the feisty dwarf. So he decided to ignore her for starters. It was strange to see the omnipotent Korialstrasz lying on the dirty ground exhausted from just sitting upright. The younger dragon crossed his arms before his chest and studied the gaunt elven body. He did not understand what most of the dragons liked about the lanky elfs. Marelnestrasz found them as unappealing as all bipeds. But having to watch one of this bodies nearly naked was somehow disgusting. He wondered briefly why the other dragon had not said anything but came to the conclusion it did not matter. "I am going to bring you back. The dwarf may stay unharmed." "_The dwarf_ has a name, you sullen bloke. I'm Jaja and you're not gonna hurt me. I've got a weapon and I can defend myself - and Krasus if he doesn't want to go with you." Marelnestrasz turned to the girl again and eyed her suspiciously. "Are _you _threatening _me_?" "'m not threatening anyone. Just made a statement, sunshine."

Jaja heard a suffocating noise behind herself. She did not like letting the stranger out of her sight but it really sounded as if Krasus was in urgent need of help. As she turned however the girl saw the disguised dragon was giggling heavily - and obviously in pain because of it. Either there was something very funny she just did not get or the dragon was loosing it. Perhaps he already _was _delirious? They really needed help. The sooner the better. The stranger had called Krasus "Korialsomething"... If Jaja recalled correctly that was the very name the fake elf had told her father some hours ago - was it really just hours ago? It surely felt like half a lifetime. So perhaps this dwarf knew Krasus? Perhaps he was a dragon too? If dragons were able to look like elfs they surely could appear as dwarfs too. And perhaps he knew a healing spell. However she did not trust the stranger, she would stay alert. "Ya goin' to help any time soon? Or jus' wanna stay here 'n' watch?" The other dwarf flinched a bit before pointing at Jaja's small dagger. "You will have to let me take a look..." Everything else he might have been planning to say just got cut off by the arrival of another stranger.

It had been a long time since Alexstrasza had flown at that speed. She hurried as fast as her wings would let her. She still was not able to reach her consort with her dragon senses but she had a bad feeling urging her forward. Her gigantic body remained cloaked by a powerful invisibility spell as she carefully landed next to the overhanging rock. While the Dragonqueen changed her form she struggled to recover her breath. It only took her a few moments to get ready then she headed straight to the ill-matched pair. She could identify Marelnestrasz instantly but the girl... She _really _was a dwarf. Finally the queen caught a glimpse of what must be Korialstrasz in his elven disguise laying behind the female dwarf on the soil giggling heavily and struggling for breath at the same time - a truly disturbing sight. Alexstrasza heard panic rise in the girls voice as she snapped at the younger dragon. One more step and she let her invisibility spell slip. Marelnestrasz was mid word as he immediately recognized her and instantly showed her the respect due to her by dropping to his knees and bowing his head. The girl who was standing with her back to the Dragonqueen however sensed there was something, whirled her self around and in the same instant readied her dagger to defend the injured dragon. Alexstrasza felt respect for this determined dwarf but while turning the girl had moved a bit so the queen now was able to get a good look hat her consort. Concern instantly flooded through her veins. Korialstrasz looked battered, seriously injured, very ill. And somehow he was not dressed appropriately. She briefly wondered why but the worry gained the upper hand. She sank down on her knees next to him determined to heal her beloved consort.

Jaja somehow... _sensed _movement behind herself. She had not heard anyone approaching but Krasus had made - and still was making - a lot of noise. She hurled herself around ready to face the new thread. But instead of a menacing person she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The other dwarf had dropped to his knees and Jaja too was nearly overwhelmed by the authority, grace and... _love _she radiated like an aura. Her hair had the colour of fire, long and silky. Her eyes sparkled like precious emeralds. The features of her face of such stunning beauty Jaja lacked the words to describe. She wore a gown embroidered with jewels in red, gold and purple. Although she looked like an elf two horns decorated with jewelry grew on the sides of her head. The stranger knelt beside Krasus and muttered: "What have they done to you, my love?" Jaja remembered something Krasus had said earlier under the influence of the baneful brew. _"I am the prime consort of Alexstrasza" _So it was very likely this woman was the Dragonqueen, Aspect of live. No wonder she wanted to eat humble pie. Jaja watched Alexstrasza put her lips passionately on Krasus' and noticed his body react to the ardent kiss instantly. But only moments after the gaunt elf struggled to break the contact. The queen seemed startled and frowned deeply as Krasus asked breathlessly: "Did... have you learned anything... about what happened to me?" "You were attacked. Very likely by two blue ones..." "Three... Have you talked about this to anyone yet?" he interrupted her concerned. "Ysera knows and she probably has already talked to Nozdormu..." Krasus sighed heavily. "The damage has already been done. The seed of mistrust has been planted." He shook his head in desperation. "I'm sure those weren't blue dragons. I think someone wants to drive a wedge between the flights, mayhap even wants to provoke war amongst us."

It was hard for Korialstrasz to brush Alexstrasza away and break the contact. He was longing for her touch as he was longing for the heal spell she had just started as he urged her to interrupt it again. She had to know, every passing second might be of dire consequences. Perhaps the harm was not done yet. But his love evaporated the dragon's hopes. The dwarfen girl interrupted his train of thoughts a bit cranky: "Anyone care to tell me what's goin' on?" The Dragonqueen turned an inquiring look at him so the gaunt elf introduced the girl: "Meet Jaja, my feisty saviour." He was grinning a bit but put his obvious amusement on his injuries and perhaps the fewer he felt rising. To his amazement Marelnestrasz added: "Mildly annoying and iritating but highly valiant." Alexstraszas voice was full of respect and affection as she addressed Jaja: "I am deeply indebted to you. Please accept my sincere thanks." Korialstrasz felt his strength rapidely fading away. There was another issue he had to touch upon. "'m sorry", he mumbled, "but... Jaja, tell her." Somehow the girl instantly knew what he expected of her. He sent his thanks to who ever was out there for that. Korialstrasz eyes slipped close as he listened the dwarfen girl recount the latest events. She held nothing back, talked about the brew, how her father wanted to sell the dragon, how they both managed to flee...

Alexstrasza followed the girl's story with growing horror. As she had finished, Marelnestrasz raised his voice again. "I was not able to detect him. I think that's the main reason for me nearly not finding him in time." The queen nodded her agreement. Although she did not know what kind of herbs Dunol had used, she was sure that was no side effect of them. There had to be something else. Suddenly the bracelet caught her eyes and a plan was starting to take shape. Alexstrasza took a better look at the filigree ribbon around her consort's wrist. "This is _ancient_... Nothing a simple dwarf should have access to. Do you happen to know where your father got this bracelet, Jaja?" But the girl only shook her head. The Dragonqueen shot Korialstrasz an asking glance and was met with a determined and approving look in his eyes. She suddenly understood why he had stopped her spell. Her consort had have the same idea. Cautiously she put her plan into words. "I want you to return to the dwarf, my love. Let your self be found. I know it is dangerous and you are hurt, but we have to learn more about him, this artifact and whom ever is paying for our kind." Korialstrasz simply shook his head and whispered: "Don't blame yourself... I know it's the only way." "Marelnestrasz will stay and watch." "No, my love.", the injured dragon disagreed weakly. "If he stays too near they will get suspicious. I'm sure they would detect one of our kind." "I will stay and protect you." Alexstrasza turned around and gave Jaja a startled glance. "Of cause you will have to work your magic thing to change my face a bit or someone might recognize me." The Dragonqueen's respect for the young dwarf even grew. "Are you sure about this, Jaja?" Korialstrasz asked nearly inaudibly. For a brief moment there was something like hesitation clearly displayed at the girls face but then she obviously made up her mind, nodded. "You really are?" the queen pressed her. With a broad smirk on her face the dwarf answered: "Sounds like an adventure to me."

* * *

I want to thank the wizzard of vienna who talked me into writing this fanfic for Blizzard's Creative Writing Contest and volunteered to beta for me. Planned originally as a 3.000 words short story somehow the plot grew and now with nearly 10.000 words written I still have ideas for much more. If you enjoyed the story and/or would like to read more, just drop me a message or review.

For the status of the next parts of this story please check my profile!


	8. Preview: Part 2, Decoy

AN: Somewhere in this story there is a quote hidden, can you find it? A small hint: it is a Supernatural quote (Dean).

* * *

AN: The story continues: **Decoy **(id 5002303)

_Jaja watched in astonishment as the queen pulled a small object out of a pocket she had not noticed earlier. It was a tiny orb... A rich purple gem in a setting made of gold. Somehow Jaja was mesmerized, enthralled and unable to take her eyes off the trinket. As Alexstrasza put the orb in the girls hands it suddenly flashed and a wave of dizziness washed over Jaja. She felt an arm supporting her, stopping her falling to the floor. A few moments later the overwhelming sensation was gone, only a slight feeling of change remained. Jaja opened eyes the girl didn't know she had closed and the world was somehow different._


End file.
